You Forgot
by nevertrustmetoupdate
Summary: Quinn Fabrey is at your door with her hands covered in blood. Warning major character death. One-shot.


**I don't own Glee. I'm working on the next chapters for my other stories. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

Tonight _was_ supposed to be a good one.

You hear someone knock. Once. Twice. Three times. You open the door.

Quinn Fabrey was standing right there. In the rain. Her hands were covered in blood. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Quinn, what happened?" You replied. You're worried about her. You'll forget worry soon.

"Sh-she's dead Finn! There was so much blood, so much blood." Quinn was visibly shaking.

"wh-who's dead?" You are not prepared for this answer.

"R-Rachel." You feel tears running down your face. No, not Rachel, anyone but Rachel.

Then you rapped your arms around Quinn as both of you cry together. You love Quinn like a sister, not anything else.

"What happened?" There was a big lump in your throat while you said that. Your voice came out like a whisper.

Quinn looked up at you. "I was going to her house, for t-the movie that we were planning to see, then I heard a gunshot. I went in Rachel's house and saw a guy with a gun pointing to Rachel. He had shot the wall. Sh-she looked so terrified Finn." Quinn sobbed some more then she continued. "The guy hadn't seen me so I dialed 9-1-1 and they said that they will be over that in a few seconds but it was too late. He had shot Rachel right in the chest. The police and ambulance came. The police caught the guy before he could escape. The doctors said that they could do nothing to help her."

* * *

You didn't sleep that night or any nights in that week. You also missed school. Your mom tried to get you to eat and get out of bed but you just didn't feel up to it.

You did get up for her funeral. You didn't make a speech but you and the Glee Club sang a song for her. You forgot what song you sang. You're forgetting a lot of things these days. Like homework, hanging out with friends, eating, and sleeping.

Your life crashed down ever since Quinn brought the news. You forgot how to live.

* * *

"You need to get over it Finn! I'm in pain too, but Rachel wouldn't want you to waste your life!" Kurt's been trying to get you to do stuff. You don't give in to him. You loved, wait no, love Rachel. Kurt doesn't know anything, you think. You know your wrong and that Kurt's right, your just to damn sad to listen to him.

"You don't know what Rachel wants from me!" You will snap at him.

"Maybe I don't but Rachel wouldn't want you to give up on life!" Kurt storms off. That sentence made you think again. You'll try to remember how to live. Just for her.

* * *

You're now working as a automaton.

You get up.

You eat.

You go to school.

You go to Glee.

You do homework.

You take pills to go to sleep.

That's how your living now if you count that as living. Your mom still isn't happy. She says you need to hang out with friends.

You don't care. You forgot how to care. Ever since that night.

* * *

"It's your fault she's dead!" You scream at Quinn. You know it isn't Quinn's fault, she couldn't do anything else.

"I couldn't do anything," She softly whispers. Tears spill out of her eyes. That doesn't bother you. You ignore her. You remember how to do that.

* * *

You won Regionals. It doesn't matter because she's not there sharing the moment with you. You liked the last Regionals better. Even though you lost, she was there.

This was her dream. Well this and becoming a broadway star. You know she'll never be able to do it, and you can't do anything about it.

You cry, on the stage, with everyone watching. They think it's tears of joy, but it isn't. You forgot joy.

* * *

It's been two months yet nothings changed.

You scared away all of your friends.

You forgot about football.

You forgot a lot of things.

A lot of things.

* * *

You tried taking anti-depression pills but, that only cause you to get sent a hospital. You wished you died then.

You tried acting happy. Everyone saw through that.

You tried everything that came to your mind. None of them helped. Not at all.

* * *

It's been a year.

You visit her grave stone. Then she appeared.

There was a radiant glow around her.

She looked at you than smiled.

"Remember." That's all she said. You notice her start to fade.

"Rachel wait!" You call but she's gone.

You mouth the single word she spoke. Remember.

She didn't say anything like "I'll wait for you," or "I'm fine." She said one word. Remember.

Then you knew what she meant.

You had to remember how to care. You remember joy. You remember how to live.

You will worry

You will care.

You will feel joy.

You will continue to live.

You will remember.

You will do that. For her.


End file.
